Among solder supply devices, there is a solder supply device that has a solder container housing liquid solder inside thereof, and a piston engaged inside the solder container, and that supplies solder in the solder container by raising the pressure inside the solder container by moving at least one of the solder container and the piston. With this type of device, when a solder container becomes empty, the empty solder container is exchanged with a new solder container. Here, conventionally verification work is performed of new solder containers. With the solder supply system according to the patent literature below, verification work of solder containers is performed by reading a barcode affixed to the solder container with a barcode reader.
Patent literature 1: JP-A-Heisei 11-320823